Undecided
by elemental peachie
Summary: Peachie seems like your average girl, but really she's an Elementer read prologe what she doesnt know, is shes destined to be so much more
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed through the window, casting light onto the bed where a huge lump lay. The lump growled and moved about covering itself even more that it was. Then, without warning there was a beeping sound. From the lump on the bed, showed a hand turning off the thing that was beeping.

From downstairs, came a cry, "Peachie! Time to get up!" the lump growled again and removed her only shelter from the light, showing a young girl in her teens. Her hair was a mess, and just like the bed, it went in every direction. The young girl got up and moved to the window. She growled once again.

"Why? Why today?" she started to cry, then she heard footsteps up the stairs and in came a older boy who look like he was in his twenties.

"You're so over dramatic, you know that?" he sighed, "Now, it's not that bad and you know it. Peachie, you're just getting your powers today."

"Yes," Peachie replied, "but this is a huge deal to me, Jeni-san. What if I don't pass or what if I pass but none of the stones come to me?"

"You'll do fine, trust me," he smiled and went back down stairs, to let Peachie change.

Peachie was descended from a line full of elementers, a gift given from the gods. Peachie's family was always chosen. It would be consider a disgrace to everyone if she didn't get a power.

She sighed and looked into the mirror, she brushed her long blue and black hair. People think she dyes it, really its natural, but she can't tell that to them. Times are different now for elementers, back then they were accepted and helped the world, but now, in modern times, if one would show their powers, they would be experimented on or worst, killed.

Peachie let her hair go down to her back and headed for her black dresser for some clothes. She took out a plain black t-shirt and some faded blue pants. She put on all her necklaces and her choker. She looked at her make up bag she had gotten from her cousin's friend. She looked in the mirror at her blue eyes and laughed, "I don't need it," she out on her black boots and her black gloves. She headed down stairs.

"Well, finally your up," chuckled Jeni, reading the morning paper. Peachie headed to the fridge looking in it.

"Don't we have anything like energy drinks?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"Why don't you have breakfast instead liquid sugar?" Jeni shook his head, lifting his attention from the paper."

"Breakfast puts things in your stomach before it's truly awake and gives it a bad feeling. Also, its considered bad luck in America."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, none of the wealthy business people eat breakfast and look at them! They're _wealthy_!"

Jeni shook his head again and went back to his reading. Peachie just sighed and told him she was heading out and would meet him there. She walked down the street, looking at all the different people. Some would stop to stare at her and other would smile. She just had that effect on people, it kind of creeped her out.

Finally, she came to her piece of heaven, an Internet café. She looked around, just to see empty tables at one end and computers at the other. She saw a young man at one of the computers looking anxious. _He must be a college student. _She walked up to the counter to order her drink. Jeni doesn't like coffee; he's a bit of a health nut and says it rots your teeth. She took the drink and headed to a table to think.

_I wish mom and dad were here. _She looked down at her drink. Her parents were always one business, so she lived with Jeni, her cousin. Instead of her parents, he was the one that had been trained her in combat. Building her strength up for today, the day that begins everything.

She took a sip, trying to keep the coffee down and not coming up. She was nervous. She tried to hide it as best as she could, but if you knew her, you could tell. That's one reason why she is hoping no one would come into the café that knows her. She'll wait to face them when she meets them at the training hall.

She looked at the clock on the wall, five past eleven. She still has an hour to kill. She took one last gulp of her coffee and went to one of the computers. She turned it on and waited for everything to load up. She went directly to the net, and then heard the bell announcing someone has walked in through the door. She looked at the newcomer with curiosity. Everything about him was slender, his eyes, his figure. His hair was straight and black. Peachie made a smirk, _I've seen him somewhere before…_

She was brought out of deep thought when the teenage boy looked over at her. He grabbed his drink and slowly came up to her.

_What does he want? _She thought to himself.

"Your in one of my classes, aren't you?" Then she realized where she had seen him. He went to her school and was in a couple of classes with her. He was usually a loner at school, didn't seem to mind it either. She had only noticed him once or twice since he had moved here. They might have bumped into each other and she might have said hello, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Yes," she finally replied, then realized she had no idea what his name was, "I'm Peachie Depression and you are?"

"Deyakou," she had a chill go up her spine when she heard the name. She waited a bit to see if he would give her a last name, but Deyakou didn't, so she carried on the conversation.

"So, how long have you been going to this certain café?" Peachie asked even though she felt like the conversation had died.

"Never, this is my first time in it," Deyakou started to look around the place, taking everything in, "How long have you been coming?"

"For about as long as I've been drinking coffee and could turn on the computer," she smiled, she relaxed just a bit.

He nodded and his mind had seemed to wander off again, examining every detail that was in the room. He seemed a bit weird, he wore a plain gray shirt with black rose and black faded pants

"Would you like to sit down?" Peachie asked pointing at the empty chair.

She just nodded and sat and she took a sip of her coffee, examining more closely. He had really dark eyes, almost black. She could just get lost in them like dropping in a dark hole that never ended.

He started to tap his figure on the table, still showing very little emotion in his. Peachie moved in her chair a bit uneasy, _He must find me annoying since I'm not saying anything. I bet he desperately wants to leave._

"If you need to go, I won't mind," Deyakou said, looking her in the eye.

"Oh no!" Peachie said bringing a bright smile, "I'm just not great with social situations. Not one of my best skills."

"I usually don't hang around other people," he told her, "They tend to," he drifted off as if thinking of the exact word to describe what he was trying to say, "Drift away. Almost in fear."

"Fear of what?" she asked.

"Something different," is all he said. She could feel the sadness in his voice. Just by those words, she could tell that something wasn't right in his life. She felt the need to touch his hand, but held back. She pushed her curiosity back of her mind and tried to change the atmosphere to a happy one.

"So, what are your plans today?"

He gave her a black stare as if she wasn't speaking the same language. After a couple of seconds he answered, "Nothing really. Walk around and maybe even do something…fun."

She made a nervous smile. He didn't like the way he had said fun, it didn't sound like going to the mall or seeing a movie with friends.

_Who am I to make judgments!_ She thought to herself, _He probably doesn't mean anything by the pass. _She tried her hardest to convince herself of this, but it wasn't entirely working.

Peachie took another sip of her drink and Deyakou asked out of nowhere, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Peachie choked on her drink she gasped for breath, "What do you mean?"

"Like demons and people with super powers. I've been reading up on this old historic book about people called elementers. They said they were meant to save the world, but as time went by, they disappeared. What do you think happened to them?"

Now Peachie was freaking out. Is there really a book out there like that? Had he over heard her friends and herself talking about the big test coming up? She had been the last one to take it and it was the biggest deal to her.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of such a thing." She told him drinking the rest of her cup. Annoyed because she couldn't figure out Deyakou and the fact she has no idea how he knows about elementers.

She looked at her watch; forty-five minutes have gone by, it was time for her to leave. She didn't want to be late.

"I'm sorry to leave you so quickly, but I have an appointment," she turned off her computer and rushing to get up, tripped over the chair. Deyakou offered her a hand and she grabbed it lifting her up. She got a pain in her stomach as if someone had punched it. Deyakou raised and eyebrow.

"You ok?" He asked. Peachie just nodded. She didn't know why, but she got the worst vibe from him. She needed to leave before he could do any real damage to her.

"Think I just hit my stomach when I fell. I'll see you around school, ok?" she rose, then walked out the café. Once she hit the curve and out of Deyakou's sight she ran all the way to the training all.

_What's my deal? I shouldn't be able to sense things like that. Why am I having such weird thoughts?_

It played on her mind until she got to the training dojo. She just shrugged Deyakou off and headed in. She had more things on her plate to deal with now and would worry about him later.

well, looks like i FINALLY got around to re-doing this story i had the worst writers block you guys. Finally i've gotten all my thought together and now i actually have a story line. I even have a few other stories i want to get written. The past lives one, will be put on hold for awhile. I might even have a pirate story! well, thats all stay in tune for chapter 2! and hopefully this story doesnt go sour:D


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the dojo was everyone who was expected to be there. The first one to take notice she was there was Mickey, her best friend. She ran up and hugged her very tightly. Peachie sighed. They had been best friends since forever; this cosmic force that wasn't explainable had linked them. Ever since grade school even those these two had been so different, almost yin and yang, the exact opposites.

Peachie twirled Mickey around, her long brown hair flowed beautifully just like everything about her. Mickey was always the one asked out on dates and always the one who had a good time. Peachie just trained a lot and when a guy flirted with her, she'd act as if it was anyone else, just another friend.

The next person who came up was Xela, who was more gorgeous then anyone Peachie had ever met. She held herself up more than most people. She was the brightest of anyone at there school, even though most people judge her because of her green hair.

The three girls talked awhile before the main sensei came in and everyone came to a silence. Everyone knew that he was a mighty power; he was the one who talked to the gods. Some people often became brown nosed around him hoping they would praise them with good luck and power. Peachie on the other hand, respected the sensei, but also feared him.

In a deep voice he called out, "Peachie Depression, your time has come. Step up and your destiny waits."

Peachie took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the sensei. She made a slight bow and he did the same. "You," he began, "Will take the first test. The skill of combat without powers."

Peachie released her breath, _Fighting test? I'm so going to pass this. _She started to get pumped up. Everyone passed the fighting exam because they got someone who had just started learning how to fight. Mickey passed by fighting a twelve year old and Xela won by fighting a show off who never studied

"Usually," the sensei cut Peachie off in her deep thought, "There's another one who thinks there ready to fight. There is no one to go up against Ms. Depression."

Peachie's eyes went huge. She didn't want to wait for someone to get ready when this was suppose to be her day, her day to finally get her powers. Her hands clenched together, she wasn't going to wait any longer.

The sensei turned to Peachie, "Calm down young one, you will be fighting today, but against someone more experienced."

When he said that a boy around Peachie's age walked out. Underneath was medium long hair, just past his ears. It was a light brown, just like his eyes. He had a narrow face, but his expression seemed innocent and nice. He wore normal clothing, but even then, Peachie knew exactly who her opponent was.

"You will go up against my son," said the sensei, "Taidan you can not use your powers, only you fist. Now let's keep this clean shall we?"

Peachie took a deep breath. _Against the sensei's son? Why me?_ She took her mind off the fact that he's more experienced, already has his powers, and the fact that he's the sensei's son. She just kept her eyes on the prize.

They circle, Peachie brought her fist up and Taidan took the first approach. He aimed for her face, but Peachie grabbed his hands, and tripped him making him land on the ground.

_What is his deal? I know he's better than this. _She slowly walked up to him and knelt down and poked him.

"Could you please be a bit more challenging?" Peachie asked tilting her head.

Taidan's face turned a deep read. Peachie couldn't tell whether it was from anger or embarrassment. He jumped up and looked her in the eye.

"Didn't think you'd be much to take," he said smiling. Then he did a back flip and got in a ready position.

Peachie sighed and did the same. He came at her with all his might and Peachie blocked every move. Finally she found an opening and hit him in the gut. He fell back and Peachie just shook her head. Right when she was about to turn on her heel he grabbed her leg and made her fall down.

"Dude, I really just want to get this over with ok?" She said, turning to him. "I'm not in the mood to go through all this bullshit till one of us gets really tired. So can you just give up?"

Taidan thought about this a moment, "Only if you'll be my friend."

Peachie raised an eyebrow, wondering if this could be a trick, but by the expression in his innocent face, she could tell he wasn't. She nodded and she got up and Taidan stayed down and declared he gives up.

Peachie turned to the sensei wondering what he was thinking. Disgrace because his son had lost? Peachie wasn't one to ask though; she didn't want to loose her chance of getting her powers.

"Now that we can see Ms. Depression can fight without her powers, lets see how which element she'll be getting."

As everyone walked into another room, Mickey and Xela walked up to Peachie with bright faces.

"This is it," Xela stated, "You're finally going to get your powers." As she said that a little lightning bolt came out of her right index finger.

"Yep I wonder what you'll get!" She said, and as she got more excited, wind started to blow around her. This happened when she got her emotions really high. Mickey tries to control it, but she's an emotional person. One time, this one guy online had told her something that shall not be repeated, and there was a storm in her room. Peachie has now banded her from any strangers online.

Peachie let out a sigh, "Which one do you think I'll get?"

"Well," Mickey began, "I think darkness! Your all into that stuff and I think it would be great!"

"Nope," Xela argued, "Fire! She has the passion for the fight and we need fire in our teams."

Peachie, personally, didn't care as long as it wasn't light. She wouldn't be able to stand it. She wasn't the one for pureness and perfection. She got lost in deep thought of the one she really wanted, when suddenly, she hit someone in front of her. She rubbed her head then looked up. It was Taidan; he looked at her and smiled.

"Are you excited, are you?" he said in a fast voice. She tilted her head, he seemed more excited then her. She shrugged it off and then walked over the sensei.

He knelt down and looked at the nine stones. All a different color, a red one for fire, a dark blue for water, and light blue for ice, and yellow for lightning, and dark purple for darkness, a white for light, a green for earth, a clear for wind, and a black for soul.

Peachie had always wondered why there was a black stone for soul. Did it mean that all souls are black or that having that power was black magic? She wanted to ask someone, but was afraid of looking like a fool asking such a ridiculous question.

Coming out of thought, Peachie directed her attention to the sensei that was singing a chant. "Humba Humba, miercoles." Peachie hummed along. She loved this chant ever since she was a little girl. Even though they're weren't many elementers in Japan, a lot of people came to see someone get there powers. It was always a room full and Peachie always tried to get the front. Getting your powers is like being born, a new life, a new beginning, and a new future.

When the chant was done the stone of darkness started to lift and land in front of Peachie.

"I knew it!" Screamed Mickey, she then realized her outburst and blushed hiding herself. Just then, the fire started to lift towards Peachie. Everyone's eyes lit. No one has ever had to control two elements, not at such a young age and at once.

"What's going on?" whispered Xela to Jeni. Jeni shrugged, just as confused as anyone else.

Then one by one all the elements came towards Peachie. Her face turned a bright red. Did she do something wrong? Is it a mistake? Whatever could this mean?

She looked around at everyone's bewildered expression. She then looked over to the sensei that remained emotionless. Once the whispers and mummers of the crowd settled down he lifted up his hands, "We now have a new elementer, even though this is unique, it only means she has to train nine times as hard. Ms. Depression's future is uncertain with the gods apparently."

_Oh, that's great. Thanks gods, I really needed this right now, too. _Peachie thought to herself.

Everyone got up and went outside. They wanted to see what this unique elementer could do with her new powers, but that's what Peachie was afraid of. Could she do anything?


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was outside gathered around a concrete area, Peachie came to the middle along with the sensei. When everyone stopped their whispers, the sensei began.

"Now I want to make a water come together into a puddle ok?"

Peachie nodded and closed her eyes concentrating as hard as she could. She then clapped her hands together, and slowly a puddle began to form in front of her. She let out some air. She can do this.

"Next, I want a rose to come out from the puddle of water," Peachie did so using a little bit more strength. She hoped she wasn't getting tired and losing all her energy, she still needed to use seven more elements.

"Now, burn the rose," Peachie did so with a flick of her wrist. The rose burned quickly into ashes. Her next task was to blow away the ashes, she did so with what seemed like ease, but her energy was draining quickly, she didn't know how much more she could take.

Peachie looked down at the rose, a little flame still remained. She was told to freeze the fire, so she did.

The next four elements were to be done separately which took alot of egnery out of her. First she mad lightning come out of the sky, next, although is wasn't very strong, she made it seem lighter outside. She blushed, she knew it could have been better. Then she made a big wind come about, that made shivers go down people's spines. After that, she made the arena grow dark.

"Lastly, soul," said the great sensei, "Now, this is a bit tricky. I need you to raise the dead."

Peachie knew this wasn't the real reason for soul, but it was a good tester. Most elementers with the power of soul became shamans if they wished. There weren't very many because soul was a difficult and almost god defying element, it was a great responsibility.

She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. She hummed and little tune Jeni had taught her. Even thought you were only given one element at a time, you had to study them all. This was a simple chant to raise the dead, although you needed soul to do it.

Suddenly a soul began to form, it was a small creature, with bright green eyes. It had long straight hair, with vines all wrapped around it. Peachie automatically knew what she summoned, a fearie. She did not know what to do, most people it took years to require this. Had she done the wrong chant? Had she made a mistake somewhere?

The great sensei just chuckled, "Well, looks like Peachie found herself a new companion. That is all for today, may you do great things, Peachie Depression."

The sensei walked off and started to talk to Taidan, although Peachie was not the type to eavesdrop on other people she couldn't help but hear him say, "Yep, she is the one."

Peachie's eye lit up was he talking about me. No, of course not, although she would believe it if it were so, today has just been on twist after another.

Later that day, Peachie decided to hang out with Xela and Mickey at the park. Peachie laid down on a bench and the other two sat right next to her. She began to tell them about Deyakou and how odd he was. She told them about how he brought up the supernatural.

"He's probably just a freak who thinks he can do magic," Mickey said, "Either that or he was just brining up a conversation."

Peachie shook her head, "He was so creepy though how he said it. I also got these vibes from him, ones I've never felt before.

Xela, sighed, "Maybe he was just nervous. He is a loner at school remember? You don't exactly seem like a person you can just walk up to."

Xela was right, Peachie always seemed to have this attitude that she knew wasn't there. People also judge her because she wore a lot of black outside her school uniform, which just happens to be blue and gray.

They laid there in silence, Peachie thought to herself. Maybe she had overreacted, she tends to do that a lot. Maybe he just brought up a conversation, but the book he was talking about, she needed to see it.

"He mentioned a book you guys. What do you think it says?"

The both shrugged and Xela suggested, "Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

Peachie nodded, why couldn't she stop thinking about it? What was is about Deyakou that was just so fascinating? All these questions ran through her head, she then just thought about what else happened today.

"Why do you think I have to control all the elements?" Peachie asked slowly getting up.

"I don't know, maybe the gods want something out of you?"

"What could I possibly do for the gods?" She laughed, "I know I'm not the brightest so obviously they don't want that out of me."

"Maybe it has to do with your new pet." Mickey suggested.

Peachie had not forgotten about the faerie, even thought she tried. She didn't know what to say to it, it's not like she talks to magical creature everyday. The only type of people she has ever interacted with is elementals and humans. So while in the dojo, the faerie just stood on Peachie's hand without saying a word. Finally it went home with Jeni so Peachie could clear her head.

"What do you suppose it eats?" Peachie asked.

"Well, if you read your book on magically creatures, you'd know it eats berries and nuts." Mickey said.

Peachie laughed, "It sounds like a bird."

Xela interrupted her laughter, "So are you going to keep it?"

"Well," Peachie answered, "I guess I have to, I brought into this world and now I have to take care of it." Although she couldn't even keep a gold fish for more than two days, how can she take care of a faerie?

Peachie looked at her clock, two o' clock exactly. She can't believe only three hours have passed since the café. She felt anxious, she wanted something to happen, anything. Maybe some answers, maybe a physical activity. She didn't know, she just wanted something to happen.

"Calm down, Peachie-san," Mickey looked up at Peachie. Mickey her knew Peachie all to well, it was like she could read her mind. It was just part of their bond.

"Lets go somewhere," Peachie said smiling.

"Ok," Mickey jumped up, "How about the internet café?"

Peachie shivered, what if he's there? How can she face him again? The thing is, she also wanted him to be there. He knew something, she could feel it.

Sorry people that this chapter was kinda crappy, but hey, atleast im writing again. I promise ill try to make the next chapter better.


End file.
